


nobody no-body no-bo-dy nobody

by ImSoSupernova



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSoSupernova/pseuds/ImSoSupernova
Summary: a rewriting of the kitchen scene in which even loves mitski and things are slightly more ominous.





	nobody no-body no-bo-dy nobody

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is just based on the song nobody by mitski of course, i recommend everyone take a listen!! i think even would love mitski so i decided to write this fic! this is totally unbetaed and unproofread so sorry for any spelling/grammar errors!

when isak wakes up, the other side of the bed is cold.

he tries to ignore the panic that shoots through him as he lifts up his pillow, looking for a drawing, a note,  _ anything _ , tries not to think about what happened the last time-- _ not the last time this is NOT the last time-- _ until he hears faint talking and laughter coming from somewhere else in the flat. 

isak walks cautiously down the hall for reasons he doesn’t quite understand, avoiding the floorboards he knows creak, padding lightly in his sock feet. the laughter gets louder, warm light spilling in from the kitchen. the sound and sight fill isak up like a hot bath. of course it’s not like the last time. of course he stayed. and isak smiles.

in the kitchen, isak sees even standing over the stove. noora and eskild are nearby, noora perched on the counter, eskild leaning casually against the wall. they’re all three talking and laughing and isak can see, clear as day, that his flatmates love even.  _ and of course they do,  _ he thinks to himself,  _ of course they do, after all, don’t you love him too? _

the sheer  _ meaning  _ behind that stops isak breathless in his tracks. he hasn’t thought that before, hasn’t  _ allowed  _ himself to think it. but now that it’s in his head he can’t get it out, and of course it’s true. isak loves even, has probably loved even from their moment of meeting and  _ definitely  _ after that afternoon in even’s flat. isak loves even, as naturally as he breathes.

even suddenly turns to see him, lurking at the edge of the room, and the smile that he breaks into is enough to take isak’s breath away. knocked dead, completely. “halla,” even says cheerfully, “come join! we’re cooking breakfast.”

“isak!” eskild hurries over to seize his hand as isak steps into the room. “good morning, boy! we’ve just met even.”

isak feels himself grinning goofily as this idea sinks in, the full meaning of eskild and even in this kitchen together. “yeah, i see that,” he says, laughing.

“he’s  _ wonderful,”  _ noora says softly, sliding herself off the counter. “but eskild, remember, we have to head out now, for that thing, remember--” she points her finger at him.

eskild stares at her blankly for a moment. then he jolts upright. “right!” he says, “that thing, right! well, even, it was lovely to meet you and we’re very sorry to leave but we really must be going--”

“eskild!” noora tugs gently on his arm. “now! we’re going to be late!”

“right.” eskild nods vigorously. “right.” 

he waves vigorously at the two of them and winks at isak as noora leads him out.

 

it’s quiet in the kitchen after his flatmates leave. isak realizes just how alone he is in this apartment with even, and suddenly his brain’s full of all the memories from last night--

“hey,” even says, moving over to bump his shoulder. “morning.”

“morning,” isak says. he grins again. “sleep well?”

even laughs and shakes his head. “never sleep cause sleep is the cousin of death, remember? you look cute when you snore, though.”

“what?” isak gasps. “me? that’s a lie. i don’t snore.”

“sure do.” even grins at him. “like a sweet little baby.”

isak rolls his eyes and crosses. “this is slander, honestly.”

“oh,  _ hush _ you. try these.” even holds out a spoonful of scrambled eggs to isak, who’s so taken aback by the domestic bliss of the whole situation that he dutifully accepts without thinking.

“they’re good, right?” even asks, watching isak’s reaction, which must really show on his face because they are  _ damn good.  _

“yeah,” isak gasps, “damn good.”

even beams at him. “the secret,” he declares dramatically, “is to add a bit of sour cream.”

_ “sour cream?” _ isak gapes at him.  _ “ _ in _ eggs?” _

“what about it?” even shrugs. “ _ you  _ liked it.”

he’s got isak there. “fine,” isak says, “i’ll give you that, baby.”

even smiles, and although there’s no window in the kitchen, it feels like the sun’s shining through. when he kisses isak for the first time, he tastes a bit like sour cream.

isak doesn’t ever want this moment to end.

 

the music changes. isak hasn’t even realized that the radio’s been on, but suddenly it starts playing a new song, a boppy rock beat that isak vaguely recognizes from the music linn listens to sometimes. he doesn’t think too much of it though, just leans in closer to even, to his  _ boyfriend-- _ until even abruptly pulls away. “this song though, right?”

isak stops to listen to the lyrics

 

_ my god, i’m so lonely _

_ so i open the window _

_ to hear sounds of people _

_ to hear sounds of people _

 

“what about it?” he asks.

even just grins at him. “it’s a  _ really  _ good song,” he just says, and starts to dance, moving isak’s hands in his. “come on,” he murmurs, pulling isak close. “dance with me,” and he sings along with the words.

 

_ and i know no one will save me _

_ i'm just asking for a kiss _

_ give me one good movie kiss _

_ and i'll be alright _

 

how can isak refuse?

the song’s not bad, he admits. it’s catchy, and it’s fun, although he doesn’t quite get the chorus. but even seems to like it. he knows all the words.

 

_ nobody, nobody, nobody _

_ nobody, nobody _

_ ooh, nobody, nobody, nobody… _

 

and they dance together, in the small, shitty apartment kitchen, the refrigerator buzzing faintly in the background, the dishwasher clanking ominously. they’re perfectly alone together, in their own world, isak and his beautiful dork of a boyfriend  _ (boyfriend? yeah, boyfriend!) _ , twirling and being twirled and hip bumping and even waltzing for a few steps, before isak steps painfully on even’s toe. even sings louder, and eventually isak gets into it too, the both of them shouting the lyrics to the chorus by the end.

 

_ NOBODY, NOBODY, NOBODY-- _

 

how funny, isak reflects, that he’s listening to this song when he’s never felt less alone. maybe with even, he'll never feel alone again.

near the end, even pulls isak into his chest. “good song, right?” he asks.

“yeah,” isak nods, slightly out of breath. he’s feeling a bit light-headed, a bit drunk on him and even, even and him. and that’s what gives him the courage to say, “i’m glad to know the man of my dreams has good taste in  _ some  _ things.”

even waggles his eyebrows at him. “am i the man of your dreams?”

isak blushes. the weight of what he’s just said sinks in, and he can’t think of a good, witty response. instead, he just gapes like a fish. 

even pulls isak’s face close to his. “say it,” he whispers. 

“say what?” isak murmurs back, teasingly. his eyes are half-closed.

“you know,” even says, and isak does.

“you’re the man of my dreams,” isak whispers.

“you’re the man of my dreams,” even whispers back.

as even pulls him in for another kiss, isak hears the last strains of the song die out.

 

_ nobody, nobody _

_ nobody, nobody, no... _

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @butchshaydixon


End file.
